


One Last Update

by tobedecided



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton & Steve Rogers Friendship, Gen, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, i don't even know what this is, might be crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobedecided/pseuds/tobedecided
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gives Steve SI's latest laptop to try out. After many hours spent searching on Google, he decides to create a blog. Clint deals with the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Update

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning out some other fics when my brain produced this. I honestly have no idea where this came from.

Clint stepped off the elevator, still wearing pajamas. After coming home from a particularly stressful SHEILD operation, he was granted some well-deserved time off. Pending no emergency Avengers calls to assemble, of course.

Looking over to the couch, Clint spotted Steve typing away on his new laptop Tony had given him a couple weeks ago.

* * *

 

“Here this is yours,” the self-proclaimed genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist said as he placed a shiny new SI laptop in Steve’s hands.

“You’re…giving me your computer?” Steve asked as he inspected the new tech.

“My computer? No. This here is SI’s newest prototype. I’ve taken the liberty of signing you up as an official guinea pig.”

“What do you want me to do with it?” After making their way over to the couch, Steve sat the laptop on the coffee table and pushed the power button.

“I don’t know…read the news, play games, watch shit on YouTube, hell—start a blog. Whatever your heart desires, Capsicle. I even promise not to look at the search history,” Tony winked.

“Um…wow. Well thanks, Tony,” Steve said, truly appreciative. From his time spent in the Tower so far, he knew that Tony loved spoiling the team with gifts.

“No problem. Least I could do after you saved my ass last weekend.”

* * *

 

“Hey, Steve,” Clint walked over to the couch and sat down next to Steve who was focused on the screen. “What are you up to?”

“Oh hi, Clint,” Steve put the laptop on the table in front of them. “Nothing much. Just enjoying some time off.”

“Same. I swear to god if some asshole decides to pull something funny and mess up my vacation, I’m showing no mercy.” Clint said as he stretched out his legs onto the table and crossed his arms behind his head.

“Agreed. I finally have had some time to work on my typing,” Steve smiled, “I think Tony would be proud.”

“Oh yeah, how’s the whole laptop, internet thing working out for you? I knew you’d catch on soon enough.”

“It’s good. I actually took Tony’s advice and started a blog,” Steve said proudly. “But lately it’s been a little weird.”

“What do you mean, weird?” Clint wasn’t following.

“I’ve been getting a lot of views lately. And people have been commenting on posts. I guess that’s normal? I mean I didn’t even use my name or anything.” Steve picked up the laptop and handed it to Clint. “Here, take a look. It’s on this website called Tumblr. Google told me it’s supposed to be spelled wrong. “

 Clint began reading Steve’s last post, which was dated just a few days earlier.

 

brooklyn1915:

Today was a good day. Bruce and Tony let me sit and draw while they worked on some science projects in the lab. I had no idea what they were talking about but it was still nice of them.

After sketching down in the lab, Natasha and I sparred in the gym since Clint was away on a mission. Next time she said we should go to the range that Tony built on a lower floor. I’ve never actually been to a range. It should be fun.

Tonight is movie night. It’s Thor’s turn to pick. Last time he made us watch some old western movie. It wasn’t very good but I didn’t say anything. Tony was asleep for most of it.

I’m actually really enjoying this laptop. The Google is really good at answering questions for when I don't want to bother Jarvis. And blogging has been quite relaxing.

I guess that’s it for now. Bye.

 **∞ August 25, 2013** ♥ **249 notes**

 **avengerfreak** reblogged this from **brooklyn1915** and added:

                | Pleeeeaseee will you do some reqs?!? Open up your ask box!

 **ilovepepperoniiiii** reblogged this from **assgard**

 **widowblackforever** likes this

 **assgard** reblogged this from **ibelievecoulsonlives** and added:

                | Bold choice going with first-person. Not usually my cup of tea but I’ll read any Avengers fic.

 

“Uh,” Clint was pretty much speechless. The notes went on forever.

“I didn’t want to ask Tony,” Steve admitted, “I figured he might laugh.”

“Maybe it’s best if you just set your blog to private. Want me to show you?” Clint offered.

“Good idea.”


End file.
